


Our Son

by kidney99



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, platonic, steve and bucky are married already, with oc son!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidney99/pseuds/kidney99
Summary: Bucky and Steve adopt a young boy named Nick! This story is from requests/asks about Nick, and can be read in any order.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Please may I request one where Steve and Bucky adopt a child but then one day they get back to see that they’ve tried to clean the house up for their parents but ended up making an even big mess of it and either one or both of them get really mad and start shouting but when either Steve or Bucky takes a step forward the kid backs themselves up against the wall and cowers and flinches. Both of them notice this and have to sit the child down and talk to them about it (bad last home life) thanks!
> 
> Hi anon! the adopted child in this is called Nick, aged 8ish, hope you like this one! i loved it! Feel free to send in any requests you guys would like to see :)
> 
> Steve Rogers x Bucky with Son! (Angst/Fluff)  
> Warnings: just a little bit of yelling (please Do NOT Read if you are uncomfortable with this)  
> Word Count: 1k

Nick was left home for the first time today. He had no idea what to do, but he wanted to help his dads in some way. He looked around the house, bored at first, but when he realized how dirty it was. There was laundry, dirty plates, and a few of Steve’s drawings in frames, that weren’t hung on the wall. Nick grinned to himself, knowing what he was going to do.

First, he headed over to the laundry room, dumping all the clothes into the washing machine, not separating the clothes, or checking the pockets for anything. He then poured the rest of the laundry detergent into the wash, thinking that was how cleaning clothes worked. He set the machine on warm, shrugging to himself, hoping that he did it right. He’s never really washed his clothes before, back in the adoption center. He always had to through whatever clothes he was wearing into a hamper, not to sure where they would go next.

Next, he went off to the dirty dishes. It was piled up and Nick grabbed whatever soap he found under the sink, shrugging to himself when it read, “Get tough stains out”. He just hoped that was for washing dishes, so he poured some on his hands, lathering it up and started cleaning. Not that much time into it, he started to feel his hands burn from the chemical he was using, so he stopped, and just put the rest of the dishes aside, making sure the chemical was cleaned off them.

Then the last thing on his list, he walked over to Steve’s art room, juggling half a dozen big framed drawings of Steve’s. He smiled down to the last one he picked up, noticing it was of him, Steve and Bucky. He laughed at Bucky’s face in the drawing, noting that Steve drew in the stickers that Nick would randomly put on Bucky’s metal arm. He looked all around the living room, noticing that all of the walls were already covered in art and photographs of them together, so he walked over to the front door, thinking it was a great place to hang them. He walked to the garage, grabbing a hammer and some nails, after he placed the drawings down. He head back to the door, and started to hang the different drawings along the front door.

He grinned at the masterpieces in front of him, and headed back to the living room, and bouncing on the couch, pulling out his Nintendo. A few minutes later, he heard the garage open. He bounced up to go see his dads, smiling and wondering if they would be proud of him. “Hi dads!” He waved to them, watching as they got out of their car.

Steve smiled back to him, noticing the excited bounce that Nick had. “Hey bud, what’s up? How was being home-alone like?” Steve asked, grinning at Nick.

“It was so cool! I helped you guys with cleaning! I also put some of your drawings up!” Nick responded happily. Steve paused, feeling a quick ounce of dread, “What?” He questioned, looking back to Bucky. Bucky was grabbing the groceries out of the car and listening to the conversation.

Nick shrugged and opened the door for the both of them, leading them into the kitchen where he did the dishes. “So, I did the dishes, but my hands sting a little from the soap? It said it would get tough stains out, so I thought that would get the spaghetti stains out of the dishes from last night.” Nick rambled on, making Steve and Bucky gasp out of worry.

“Are you okay? Did you cut your hands anywhere?” Bucky asked, quickly putting the bags down, and grabbing onto Nick’s hands. Steve looked down as well, worried about his hands. Nick shook his head “No”, making Steve and Bucky sigh out of relief.

Steve walked out to the living room, and the first thing he noticed was the front door. He groaned angrily at it, snatching off the drawings and quickly placing them back to the floor. “Nick!” He yelled out, making Nick timidly walk close to him. Bucky followed behind, gasping again from surprise.

“Why would you do that?!” Steve shouted out again, making Nick flinch back into Bucky’s legs. “I-I don’t know, I wanted to help.” Nick whispered, before running off to the wall next to them. He cowed down into a ball, wrapping his arms around his legs, just hoping he wouldn’t get in trouble.

Steve blinked back to Nick’s figure on the floor and then glanced back to Bucky. “Nicky,” Steve started, going to sit on the floor next to Nick. Bucky moved closer to Nick as well, scooting down next to him. “Hey, you’re alright. What’s wrong?” Bucky asked quietly.

Nick sniffled, “Are you going to take me back? Like my old parents did?” Steve felt his heart break at the words, now crawling down and taking a hold of Nick’s hand. “No, no of course not. I’m sorry I yelled at you, buddy.” Steve spoke softly.

Bucky held onto his other hand, “We would never do that. You’re safe here with us, and we won’t leave you back there again.” Nick gazed back up with them with watery eyes, “Really?” He questioned, hesitating.

“Yes, really. We love you, Nick. I’m really sorry I yelled at you. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Steve responded quickly and glanced back to Bucky with worried eyes. Bucky nodded back to him, “Of course, we really love you and care about you Nicky. You’re our son.”

Nick grinned at them weakly and wiped his tears away. “Promise you won’t get mad about the laundry, then?” He whispered to his dads. As if on cue, the washing machine started to make loud weird noises and with a large bang, it stopped.

Bucky leaned to the side looking to the washing room, “Oh, you forgot to take my knives out.” Steve gasped at Bucky’s words before shaking his head, “We love you, but please never do the laundry again.” He laughed out, seeing the smoke travel from the washing machine towards the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> I absolutely loved nick and was wondering whether you could do another one with him in where he comes home from school and goes to the avengers tower because they’re visiting and he bought everything one there a little key ring from the school book fair and he used all his pocket money on them and Steve and Bucky have to talk to him about using the money on himself instead of others. He also gets one for Loki that says “your heritage doesn’t define you” and he tries not to get emotional about it
> 
> Hi anon! thank you so much! Nicky is a sweetie! I loved this request, hope you like this one! Feel free to send in any requests you guys would like to see!
> 
> Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes with their son! (Fluff!) No warnings :) Word Count: 1.7k

Bucky grinned back to Nick, who was in the backseat. “Have fun today! Here’s some money for the book fair.” He called out, making Nick bounce in excitement in his seat. He put his hands out neatly and smiled as Bucky placed the money in his hands. He laughed down at the faces on the bills, folding it so it looked like they were talking. Steve smiled sweetly at their son, leaning over to the backseat, and ruffling his hair messily.

“Hey! I used daddy’s gel today, don’t mess it up, dad!” Nick retorted, laughing as Bucky made silly faces to him. Nick shuffled the money into his pocket, making sure it was shoved all the way down so he wouldn’t lose it. He knew the importance of money, after living at the adoption center for a while. It was such an important currency, that it made Nick frown at the idea of people believing money was valued over family.

Steve couldn’t stop the laugh to escape him when he heard Nicky used Bucky’s gel. “That greasy slop? I got some better gel, come to me next time.” Steve responded softly, teasing his husband. Nicky laughed at the two of them before waving goodbye and stepping out of the car.

Before they drove off, Nick shouted, “I love you dads! Bye!” His classmates around him smiled and waved along with him, to the car that pulled away with Steve yelling out goodbye. Nicky grinned at his classmates, and excitedly stepped in line to be excused into class.

He was so excited to go to the schoolbook fair. The last few years, he couldn’t go because he didn’t have any money but now, he could with the pocket money Bucky gave him. His thoughts drifted to the rest of his family. He loved all of them, even if he didn’t see them all at the same time frequently.

Peter was like his older brother, always helping out with his math homework when Nick had trouble with it, and also giving him some advice for school and making friends. Tony was like a fun uncle to him, even though him and Nick’s dads didn’t get along sometimes. It made him sad to hear them fight over stuff he couldn’t exactly understand or piece together. Sam was also so much fun to hang out with, he was like the other fun uncle. He would tell Nick funny stories mostly about Bucky, to which Nick would tease his dad with for hours long.

There was Wanda and Natasha, and they were like the cool cousins. Nick always felt like he was hanging out with the popular crowd when he was with the two girls. They always cheered him up, even if Nick tried his best to hide if he was upset. Wanda would show him cool tricks with her powers, always making Nick feel astonished, and Natasha would show him her favorite weapons, but wouldn’t let him touch them. Clint was the only guy there that Nick would classify as one of the “cool kids”, seeing as he would let Nick play with the bow and arrow, just as long as neither of his dads were there.

Loki and Thor were rarely there but when they were, Nick always felt close to them. He knew they weren’t related to, but the closeness and sibling-rivalry made Nick feel extremely happy. It always made him wonder if his dads would adopt another child, so that Nicky would have a sibling. He also knew about Loki’s troubles with trying to stick in with his family, and it made Nick feel even closer to him.

Nick broke out of his thoughts when his teacher called his name, guiding him into the schoolbook fair with a smile. He smiled back to her sweetly, and excitedly skipped into the room, setting his attention to the only thing he was planning on buying; the key rings.

He counted them all up, making sure he had enough money before pausing. He looked back to the key rings, and all the way to the end, he saw something that made his heart jump. He grinned, pulling out the key ring that spelled out “your heritage doesn’t define you”. He thought of Loki and how this fit him exactly, smiling hard as he picked out little key rings perfect for the rest of his family.

Nick stood in line, still smiling as he bounced the little key rings between his hands. “Next!” The librarian called out, making Nick step forward, and scooting the key rings over her counter. She smiled at Nick, looking down to them, “Now who’s this for?” She asked. “My family.” Nicky responded with a polite grin. The librarian placed a hand over her heart, feeling the kindness from Nick spread to her. “Darling that’s the sweetest! Did you get one for yourself?” She questioned, while packaging the key rings for him in a neat box.

Nick shook his head, “No, that’s all the money I had, and I wanted to make sure it was for them.” His voice softly spoke out, making the librarian “Awe” audibly. “You’re very sweet. I’m sure they will love it.” She replied.

The rest of the school day went by fast, as Nick was growing even more excited to give his gifts to his family. The one he got for his dads said, “Best Dad of the Year!” But Nicky added an extra “s” to make it into, “Best Dads of the Year!” He hoped they liked it, because it was true, they were the best dads in the whole world for him.

He stood by the curb next to the school, waiting for his dads to come pick him up. He hopped on his feet randomly, grinning to himself in excitement. When the car pulled up, he yipped out happily, and skipped into the backseat. “Hi dads!” He greeted, beaming to them. Bucky’s face softened at the sound of his voice, grinning back to him in the mirror, “Hey bud!”

Steve turned around slightly looking back to Nick, “Nicky, how was your day?” He asked lightly. Nick grinned back to his dad, pulling the box out of his bag and opening it, twirling his fingers though the key rings, to find the one he got for them. He pulled it out with an “Aha!” And handed it softly over to his dad, smiling when Steve “Awed”.

“Nicky this is very kind of you! You know what, I got to find one for you that says ‘Best Son of the Year!’, right Bucky?” Steve questioned his husband while showing him the key ring that Nick bought them. Bucky laughed out happily by Nick’s gift to them, looking at the extra letter he added. “What else did you get at the fair?” Bucky asked, looking into the mirror for half a second to Nick, while driving.

Nick shifted in his seat, “I got some other key rings for the rest of the family. I got one for Natasha that says, ‘Fight like a Woman’, and the one I got for-” Bucky cut him off, confused.

“Wait, pal, did you get anything for yourself?” Bucky questioned, glancing over to Steve. Steve shrugged back to him, also confused and leaned over to the backseat, even more, only to see that Nicky only got some for the team and them. Steve sighed out softly, looking back to Bucky with a shake of his head. Bucky frowned slightly at that.

Nick shrugged his shoulders, “No, I just wanted to get it for you guys.” His voice soft, making Steve and Bucky feel light. Steve shifted again gazing back to Nick, “Oh Nicky, you didn’t have to do that, that money was supposed to be for you.”

Nick blinked back to his dad again, not understanding his point. “I did use the money for me, for the family.” He responded lightly, cocking his head to the side. Bucky lightly chuckled at that and elbowed Steve jokingly. “Nicky, you’re too kind.”

The three of them drove back to the Compound, as Steve and Bucky still had some work to do. Usually when Nick was at the Compound, he would walk about and talk to the others, if his dads were too busy. Sometimes, Peter would babysit him at the Compound, making it extra fun. But other than that, for Nick, it was always great to go there to see the rest of his family, even if some of them might not be there.

This time, Nick immediately took notice that Loki was here, after feeling a familiar wisp in the air that seemed only to be around when Loki was. When Nick asked his dads about it, they both shrugged and looked at his strangely, wondering what he was talking about. Nick grinned, knowing Loki purposely left it for Nick to feel, so they could see each other. After stepping out of the car, Nick yelled out, “Loki! I have a present!” Steve and Bucky both chuckled at their son, still confused on how he knew Loki was there.

Loki smirked to himself, hearing Nick yell. Thor looked back to his brother, muddled by Nick’s yell. Loki shrugged over to his brother, and walked out of the room, quickly finding Nick in the entrance way. Nick grinned over to Loki excitedly bouncing over to him, giving Loki a quick tight hug.

Steve and Bucky watched on, amused at their son and Loki interacting with each other. Nick pulled out the little key ring specifically for Loki and handed it over to him with a small smile. “I hope you like it. It reminded me of both of us.” Nick spoke quietly, now feeling nervous and wondering if Loki would care about it.

Loki gazed down to the key ring with a soft expression, reading the words. “This is… magnificent. Thank you, Nick.” Loki tried hard not overly react, but with the way Nick was smiling up to him, and the gift, he couldn’t help but smile. “I see you as family.” Nicky replied lightly, glad that he enjoyed the gift.

The God paused for a second, “I see you as family, as well.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> hi i really love your writing and i was wondering if you get the chance to write i would like to request a prompt: since nick has some trauma, i can see both steve and bucky relating. bucky relating because of his time with hydra; steve because of the war and waking up with nobody and yeah it’s different trauma but they can obviously still relate i think that steve and bucky would both sit nick down and actually tell him their story this is when the first adopt nick and nick feels closer to them
> 
> hi anon! just wanted to add that I don’t really know what happens in adoption centers so I sort of added random things that I assumed/hope would be in there. I hope you like it though! Also—in this one shot/series thing, Nicky doesn’t realize that superheroes are real when he is adopted, he just thinks it was all made up cartoons, so with him learning that his dads are real superheroes, he feels more welcomed with them.
> 
> this can be read any order you guys like!
> 
> Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes with oc!Son No warnings :) Word Count: 1k

Nick sniffled a little watching as the social worker signed the last of the paperwork and handed it to his new guardians. He recognized the two of them from the news, but he had no idea what they did. At the adoption center, news wouldn’t be played around him or the other children here; only cartoons and kid movies would play constantly. The older children would usually be in the computer room, doing random things. Whenever Nick tried going into the computer room, he would get scolded on by the older kids, and brought back to the main room.

When Nick first saw his new guardians, that was all he thought of them- “guardians”. He wasn’t sure if they would even like him, and supposedly these first few nights were going to be a “test run” with them, so the social worker had filed a request for a temporary placement Nick. He tried really hard not to cry when the social worker waved goodbye to him, giving him his backpack for school, and the extra bag with a few toys and clothes they let him have.

Nick tried smiling to his new guardians but ended up with a frown and a few tears in his eyes. Steve and Bucky instantly leaned down to him, giving him a big group hug, “It’s alright buddy.” Bucky spoke up first. Nick pulled away from their hug and looked down at Bucky’s metal arm, barely pointing to it in curiosity. Steve chuckled lightly at his interest, “Hey Nick, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Steve,” He paused, pointing over to Bucky, “And this guy is Bucky, he’s a real doofus sometimes.”

Bucky laughed over to his husband, shaking his head. Nick sort of grinned at that, wiping his tears away quickly. “Why did you guys…” Nick trailed off, feeling his throat start to hurt with emotion. He was so close to actually being adopted, he didn’t know what would happen if he screwed up and he could already tell these two were going to be amazing parents. “Why’d you adopt me, or almost adopt me?” He finished his question, barely looking up to Steve and Bucky.

“We met with your… birth parents before. We knew them, and we have always wanted a son, and if you’ll let us, we’d like you to join our family.” Steve spoke up, breaking the silence that fell over them after Nick’s question. And it was true, Steve and Bucky knew his parents before they had him; and that Steve and Bucky wanted to become parents. Nick felt absolute shock. He stood still, taking in Steve’s words before nodding, not wanting to speak about his birth parents.

The car was ready for them once they left the adoption center. Nick felt bizarre for the entire trip as Bucky and Steve chatted together animatedly, trying to bring Nick into the conversation. He cut them off when he mumbled, “So you really want me to be your son? Like as a family?”

Bucky was the one to respond this time, feeling warmth spread throughout his body, “Of course. We wanted to see if you felt happy with us at home for a few days before we all decided together, because this is ultimately your decision.” Nick blinked at the big words, barely understanding them but nodding along. Steve smiled to him and reached out to ruffle his hair.

Nick laughed at the feeling, quickly quieting down as Steve and Bucky glanced at each other. He was scared they didn’t want him to talk, or at least be loud. Steve sighed, nodding to Bucky as they both somehow silently communicated through eye contact. Nick shifted around in his seat, nervously bouncing his leg up and down.

“We also wanted to talk about how we sort of went through similar things. I don’t think you know but I’m Captain America. And Buck’s the Winter Soldier.” Steve brought up, edging on with a serious tone. Nick shook his head back to him, not understanding what he was saying. Nick thought superheroes were fake, and superheroes like “Captain America” as one of those cartoons he would watch with the other children.

Steve continued, “We lost our family too, but we were older than you. Bucky and I lost each other a long time ago, and we both went through some pretty bad things, like you did before. We just wanted you to know you’re always going to be accepted with us, even if you feel… lost. We just want to be a family, and you are always going to be welcomed even if you don’t feel like it after this trail.”

Bucky smiled at Steve’s words, watching as Nick began to process them. “And just wanted you to know, we care about you, bud.” Bucky finished up Steve’s speech. Nick still couldn’t wrap his head around any of what they were saying, “Wait so you guys are the _real_ Captain America and Winter Soldier?”

Steve and Bucky laughed out at the same time, nodding a yes to Nick as he grinned excitedly. “So, wait, in episode 14, was it true that the Winter Soldier speaks a ton of languages, and that Captain America has a crush on him?”

Bucky glanced over to Steve, completely baffled that their story was being played as _cartoons_ on television. Steve bit his lip, grinning over to Bucky, as if he would tell the story later. Steve leaned back to Nick with a beam, “Yes that’s true, and now we’re married!”

Nick gasped in excitement, “Wait, don’t tell me everything- that’s spoilers!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Sorry... it’s Nick again. Can you do one where in the avengers tower there’s a little space where you can do homework and one day Nicks doing a paper where you tell them about your family, it’s only supposed to be 1 page but he ends up writing 6 about how much he loves everybody and why and then when the avengers are confused at what he’s been doing for the whole evening (it’s a once in a month fam gathering) they all look and everyone tries not to get emotional about it + Nicks just being cute!
> 
> hi anon! hope you like this one! taglists are open! and thank you for sending this one in, nicky is just the cutest! feel free to send in any requests you guys would like to see.
> 
> Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes with OC! Kid (Fluff!) No warnings! (Platonic Story of One Shots!)

Nick smiled and waved to the workers around the Compound as he walked over to the little study place Tony built in for him. A few of the workers smiled back, giving Nick thumbs up, making him happily skip down the hall to start his assignment. He was pretty excited because this was his first ever family-tree he could write out; he couldn’t in the past because there technically wasn’t any “family” around Nick until his dads adopted him.

He walked through the door, shutting it and turning the light on and gasping from surprise at the room. Tony updated it again, with screens on the wall Nick could study with, and Friday was signed in there as well, greeting Nick, “Hello! Tony asked me to relay this message to you:” Friday paused, pulling up the video that Tony filmed earlier. Nick grinned, even though Friday probably couldn’t see him in this room. “Hey kid! So, you’ve got a wall full of markers and pencils to use now, and there’s some games I installed onto this- well, your screen now. And some interactive toys on the ground, where you feel like you’re playing Minecraft in real life.”

Tony’s voice carried throughout the speaker in the room, making Nick gasp again, hearing about the games. He was super excited to try it out, but he promised himself to do his homework assignment, since it was important to him. He pulled his bag onto the table, sitting down onto the comfortable and cushy chair.

He tugged his school binder out, smiling as he took the assignment out. It was only supposed to be one page describing his family, and a drawing of the family tree. But once Nick started, he couldn’t stop. Even though he could have paused when he described every one of them after two sentences, he didn’t. The words continued to flow out, making him giggle at some of the stuff he wrote down about his dads especially. One of them being “he doesn’t like peanut butter on his metal arm” and another of Steve, “gets grumpy when I say the word ‘language’”.

He continued on and on, until his hand started aching. He looked back to the clock, eyes widening when he realized he spent the whole afternoon working on the paper and drawing. He looked down at the finished product with a proud smile, silently hoping they would all love it. He was just in time, heading to the common room as some of the team poured in from other entrances for their monthly dinner party.

Steve was the first one to notice him, “Hey Nicky! Was wondering what was taking so long, you good?” He grinned back to his dad excitedly passing him the papers. Steve looked down in confusion, but once he saw the family tree picture, he placed a hand over his heart, feeling incredibly overwhelmed by the proudness and happiness. With a large moment, Steve looked back to Nick with one of the largest smiles ever, “Nicky, this is amazing!”

Bucky walked over to the two of them, grinning down to Nick when he saw Steve holding the papers. He leaned over and gasped in surprise and awe from the cute pictures Nick drew of all of them. His gasp brought attention to his teammates, as they strolled over while chatting to themselves.

“Look who it is! My favorite nephew!” Tony called out, delighted to see Nick. He snatched the papers out of Steve’s hands dramatically and looked over it. He read over it along with the others, leaning over his shoulder and they all melted apart just a little. “Awes” and coos of affection gathered out from the team as they all smiled deeply at the papers.

Nick shifted his weight from leg to leg, feeling embarrassed at the attention, “It’s just a school project…” He mumbled out, blushing hard. Bucky ruffled his hair again with a small chuckle, “Nicky, that was one of the sweetest things I’ve ever read. I’m going to remember that for the rest of my life.”

Nick kindly smiled to them all in return, feeling proud they all liked his family project.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I request a Nick one where Bucky and Steve have to go on a mission so they leave him with Tony, but they finish as fast as they can and rush to the tower because they’re scared something happened to their son. When they arrive Tony’s passed out drunk on the sofa and there’s loads of good drawings of the 3, they get pissed at Tony but really proud of Nick for his talent (Nicks upset that their angry at his uncle) and the dads are really soft with him, thank you so much! #Nickhasclearskin
> 
> hi anon! haha #nickhasclearskin!! and i hope you like this one :) 
> 
> Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes with oc!Son :)  
> Warnings: drinking  
> Word Count: 1k

Nick waved bye to his dads, smiling happily to them and wishing them to stay safe. Tony chuckled behind him, placing an arm on his shoulder and sighed. “Kid, I gotta be honest with you, I’m already sort of tipsy.” Tony spoke aloud, looking down to Nick as his dads zoomed away. Nick shrugged back to him, feeling fine with that, “Oh okay, can I color?” He mumbled back, still distracted trying to find the aircraft in the sky.

Tony laughed back at his nephew, patting his shoulder, and lead them both back to the common room. Nick smiled back to him as Tony headed back over to the kitchen and grabbed a few drinks for himself. Nick headed over to the study room Tony built him and took a few pieces of paper with some colors. He walked back with a bounce and smiled over to Tony excitedly as Tony raised his drink back to him.

The two of them quickly fell into a silence as Tony continued to drink large amounts of alcohol, occasionally commenting on Nick’s artwork. The coloring on the first paper that Nick did was amazing. It was him and his dads on his first birthday he spent with them, as they cheered him on while he was blowing out the candles. The next picture he drew was of him and his dads again but in space, with random shinning stars and planets. Tony commented how cool that one was, while laying down dizzily. Nick smiled weakly back to Tony, noticing how tired he got, but continued drawing.

Nick drew around five more pictures, all masterpieces of him and his dads. His favorite one was of Steve throwing him up in the air, with Bucky smiling back up to him. He put lots of effort in these drawings, knowing they would love them. After seeing Steve draw so much, Nick started learning from his artistic skills, quickly catching on and drawing great as an eight-year-old.

Nick glanced back to Tony noticing he had fallen asleep. Nick smiled at his sleeping figure, and tugged off his jacket, slowly placing it over Tony, to keep him warm. Nick grinned as Tony snuggled into the jacket, stopping when he heard the doors open. A shout of his name from Bucky made him laugh excitedly, running over to the entrance.

“Dads! That was so fast!” Nick exclaimed, pulling them both into a hug. They laughed softly, Steve leaning down and kissing his forehead as Bucky looked around. “We were just worried about you, buddy.” Bucky spoke up, still confused on not seeing Tony around.

Steve leaned up seeing Bucky’s expression, “Hey Nicky, where’s your uncle?” Steve questioned, walking further into the room. “Oh, he fell asleep on the couch.” Nick responded, thinking it was normal and okay. Bucky was the one to respond first, shouting out a “What?” As the three of them gathered into the common room.

Steve shook his head, angry and disappointed in Tony, walking over to him, and slapping his hand to wake him up. Tony jumped with a gasp, looking around a little disoriented, before looking to Steve with a frown. “What…?” Tony muttered, wiping his eyes as he sat up completely, glancing to the three of them. Nick and Bucky went back to the table that had all his drawings, while Steve stood over Tony with his arms crossed.

“You only had to watch Nick, and you couldn’t? To busy drinking?” Steve exclaimed angrily to Tony as Nick frowned at the two of them. “Dad, stop.” Nick whispered trying to get Steve to calm down. Nick was fine with Tony sleeping; it was just a few hours. Bucky frowned as well, but not agreeing with Nick, “Hey, he should have watched you. You could have gotten in trouble.” Bucky spoke up to Nick. Frowning as Nick shrugged again.

“Well he looks fine to me. You’re okay, right kid?” Tony pointed over to Nick. He nodded in return, but didn’t speak up because he didn’t want his dads to be upset with him. Steve shook his head again, picking up Nick’s jacket and looking back to Tony, “You know what? You’re never seeing him again.” Steve said firmly as Tony stood up, surprised at his words.

Bucky sighed, seeing that Steve was picking a fight (but he did agree with him). “Dads! Stop, I want to see Uncle Tony again, don’t say that.” Nick exclaimed, speaking up for both him and Tony. Tony walked over to Nick, holding his shoulder again, “Exactly, tell ‘em, kid.”

Bucky scoffed at Tony, “Get your hands off our kid.” Nick frowned even more at his dads, as he shook off Tony’s hold, and grabbed the pictures he made while Tony was asleep. Steve glanced down to Nick softly, noticing his expression. Steve realized he couldn’t do keep Nick from Tony, seeing how hurt Nick was. He stepped over to him, pulling him into a hug. Nick pushed away from the hug, frowning, still upset and angry at his dads.

But he handed the drawings over to Steve quietly, while taking his jacket out of Steve’s hand. “I made them for you dads.” Nick whispered, watching as Steve smiled down at the drawings. Bucky leaned down looking at the drawings as well, as Tony walked off, figuring it wasn’t the time to argue. Bucky took one of the drawings from his husband’s hands, smiling widely at it.

“This is incredible!” Steve exclaimed softly, laughing in wonder and looking back to Nick. Nick shrugged, still upset with their argument with Tony. Bucky bent down onto his knees, bringing Nick into a hug, “I’m sorry Nicky. Your drawings are amazing, we didn’t mean to get that angry at Tony. We were just scared.” Bucky murmured to him, holding him close.

Steve nodded along, “I’m sorry Nicky. We love you, and your drawings and Tony. I didn’t mean what I said before.” Nick smiled at the two of them, laughing out a “Yay! And look in this drawing, we’re all fighting the big shark!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
